1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder and, more particularly, to a calendar holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional calendar holder comprises a support bracket, and a calendar mounted on the support bracket. However, when the calendar holder is placed on the table, the calendar holder occupies a lot of space of the table, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.